THE NEW KID
by aisuhitsugaya808
Summary: JUST SOME CRACK ABOUT BEING A GIRL AND NEWBIE TO SQUAD 11


Everyone was staring at her as she stares back at everyone was no fear in her eyes as she saw that besides the fukutaicho she was the only other girl in the girl was fresh from the Academy and easy pickings for the old should be fun for them and Hell for her.

Madarame Ikkaku eyed the girl with disdain as she played with the fukutaicho as Yachiru had asked her to and to everyone's surprise the girl didn't get hurt or maimed like so many new recuits have when Yachiru demanded that they play with fukutaicho had told her some stories of past members which had the girl cracking up or scolding the fukutaicho like a big girl taught Yachiru new games and even caught Ikkaku glaring at her a few times which she just make a face at two girls continued to play.

Later that afternoon,the girl put Yachiru down for her afternoon nap without some much as a fuss and the girl didn't even get was impressed by girl sat alone for lunch until the sixth seat Abarai Renji came over and sat down besides the girl.

"Hey baby,what's your name?"he whispered into her ear.

Renji hit the opposite wall was her only reply.

The girl stood up and smiled like the Cashimere cat,walked over to Renji,knelt down besides him and whispered,"The name is Hitsugaya Aisu but in your case since you have no manners when addressing a lady just Hitsugaya will do!"

Aisu straighten up and walked out the room without even looking to see the stunned looks on their was uproariously laughing at the whole thing especially when Yumichika asked Renji "just how hard did that girlie hit you?"

Renji spat blood from his mouth and growled"Girlie,hits like a grown man!"

Yumichika laughed lightly and said,"I told you to leave her will teach you not to mess with young ladies you don't know!"

"Fuck you!"

Ikkaku had followed you outside as you went to the training ground to watch you at when he saw that your zanpaku-to was two small metal fan but you didn't stop your rountine and even ignored your zanpaku-to's request to come out and smack the hell out of Madarame.

Aisu then stared at Ikkaku with a smile as she twirled high in the air and flipped the fan open and in a clear voice said,"Ignite Hinageshi".Suddenly the ground under Madarame's feet froze and flared like ice fire. As other voice that didn't belong to Aisu said coldly,"You arroganant little jackass,never insult me again or next time I shall freeze your balls off and feed 'em to Hozukimaru myself."

Ikkaku stared at the fans as they formed a young snow-ice phoenix around Aisu who had an apologetic look on her face and scolded her zanpaku-to sternly,"Hinageshi release Hozukimaru's weilder this instant or I shalln't allow you any free play for a whole month!"

Suddenly Ikkaku was released,Aisu put Hinageshi away and walked over to him and handed him an a flask and said quietly,"Drink,it will help with the cold and sorry about Hinageshi but you shouldn't make fun of peolpe's zanpaku-tos they may appear small and insuffiencant but they maybe more dangerous then they appear to be."

A laugh and grunt was his only reply.

Later that night,Aisu put Yachiru down for the night. Aisu was sitting in the window and smiled to herself and said softly,"A home and more family."

Yumichika came over with a small cup of sake and said"Just sip slowly please and take it or the boys will be insulted."

Aisu took the cup from Yumi as she looked past him and took a small boys all made a face which made Yumi smile.

"The brat is going to fit in just fine with my rowdy boys who have all taken a liking to her even me."thought Zaraki to himself.

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME:HITSUGAYA AISU

OCCUPATION:GRADUATE FROM SHINGAMI ACADEMY

BIRTHDATE:JANUARY 31(16 YEARS OLD,CAPRICORN)

HAIR COLOR:SILVER

EYE COLOR:ICY BLUE

HEIGHT152cm(5'tall)

WEIGHT;38kg(83.8)

ZANPAKU-TO:HINAGESHI

SHIKAI;IGNITE HINAGESHI

PET:A CHOW NAMED HACHIKO AND SIAMESE CAT NAMED POCHI

SECRECT CRUSH:NO ONE YET

FAMILY:HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO(OLDER BROTHER)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL WHAT U REALLY THINK


End file.
